


Семь добродетелей

by natoth



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семь добродетелей Альфреда Бестера</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Воздержание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seven Virtues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021) by [Selena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena/pseuds/Selena). 



> От автора:  
> Итак, вот они, семь добродетелей, выступающих в качестве контрапунктов к семи смертным грехам. 
> 
> Очевидно здесь есть спойлеры по всем пяти сезонам. Также я использовала в качестве бэкграунда материал из трилогии о Пси-Корпусе Грегори Киза, но надеюсь, что вы поймете, о чем речь, даже если не читали эти новеллы.

— Пойдем со мной, Эл, — сказала Кэролайн, и он едва не рассмеялся, не потому, что это было невероятно, но потому что осознал только сейчас, что его жизнь завершила полный круг. Он только что провел несколько часов, снова пытаясь убедить ее присоединиться к Корпусу. Время, проведенное вместе, сблизило их, по крайней мере, на данный момент, но он не мог оставаться в лагере переобучения дольше без риска вызвать серьезные вопросы, и его позиция в Корпусе все еще была весьма шаткой.

Она прекратила разговор и передала ему мысленное изображение в весьма дерзких цветах. Они могли бы быть вместе, как оба хотели, и иметь больше, чем сейчас, до того, как кто-либо спохватится, потому что сама идея была слишком невероятной. Альфред Бестер, один из самых грозных пси-копов Корпуса, превратившийся в беглеца? Немыслимо. Пройдет много времени, пока все будут считать, что он находится на какой-нибудь тайной миссии, пытаясь выкурить очередного беглого телепата из подполья. И даже потом у них все еще будет отличный шанс насладиться свободой, потому что он знал все уловки и все ловушки, которых следовало избегать.

Кэролайн показала ему Корпус: стены внутри стен, сжимающиеся вокруг него, сложенные из кирпичей, которые он сам создал, превращающиеся в его могилу. Потом она убрала стены и показала ему бесконечное пространство. Свобода. Тысячи миров, которые можно исследовать. Никакого отвращения, которое он чувствовал в сознании каждого встречного. И надежное, всепоглощающее тепло ее любви, странный дар, который появился так поздно и неожиданно в его жизни. Он осознал, что хочет то, что она показала ему в видении, и это потрясло его больше, чем что-либо еще. И это было так, несмотря на то, что он знал, насколько она ошибалась в своем видении Корпуса. Но перспектива, которую она нарисовала, проскользнула в его разум подобно заманчивому, ослепляющему заклинанию, росла и питала подавленное желание, о существовании которого он даже не подозревал. В ее прикосновении к себе он чувствовал ее крепнущую уверенность, ее абсолютную веру в него, и это делало то, что случилось после, почти невыносимым.

На самом деле выбора не было. Потому что отказ был единственным способом остаться верным тому, что было более важным, нежели все то, что мог когда-либо предложить один человек.

— Я не могу, — сказал он.


	2. Прилежание

Научиться жить, не используя левую руку, было испытанием, но в том состоянии, в котором он находился, это также было развлечением. Будь он калекой с рождения, было бы легче. Тем не менее, он был намерен справиться с этим так же, как справлялся со всеми вызовами судьбы. Он не мог позволить, чтобы это стало слишком важным или думать о том, что было причиной.

Наташа Александер, глава Департамента Сигма на Марсе, умудрилась нанести ему визит как раз тогда, когда Эл упражнялся в одевании, питании и стрельбе из PPG, используя только правую руку.

— Они до сих пор не могут найти физическое объяснение твоей травмы, — сказала она снова.

— Неважно, — ответил он и продолжил тренировку. Не потому, что не уважал мисс Александер, но потому что они прошли через многое вместе, и он намеревался показать ей, что хочет жить и продвигаться дальше, так как и положено хорошему пси-копу. — Я справлюсь.

И все же он опасался, что она могла отдать приказ о сканировании. Эл был на хорошем счету, но он прекрасно знал, что каждый пси-коп, которому удавалось выследить легендарного Стивена Уолтерса и получить в результате частичную амнезию и таинственную травму, должен подвергаться сканированию. Единственной причиной, по которой Александер колебалась, было, возможно, какое-то чувство жалости и тактичности.

Если она просканирует его или прикажет кому-нибудь сделать это, то получит отвращение и ужас. Таким уж был Эл. Он научился уважать Беглецов, как заблудших членов семьи, его наставник в академии говорил, что он должен любить их, и Эл, в основном, так и делал. Но только не в случае со Стивеном Уолтерсом. То, что сделал Уолтерс, было за гранью той жестокости, на которую, как он мог вообразить, был способен Беглец. Наполняя свое сознание скверными воспоминаниями, Эл верил, — не всерьез, конечно, — что они были правдой. Самый худший вид лжи — это запутанный и соблазнительный вкус возможности.

Конечно, его биологические родители не были такими, как их описал Уолтерс. Конечно, его настоящее имя было не Стивен Декстер, и, конечно, он не был сыном двух самых знаменитых террористов, которые пытались уничтожить Пси-Корпус. Корпус — мать, Корпус — отец.

Если цена за то, чтобы избавиться от этой лжи в его сознании — никогда больше не использовать левую руку, да будет так.

И Эл продолжил свои упорные тренировки.


	3. Терпение

Однажды юный Байрон, жаждущий угодить, спросил его:

— Ожидание — это самое тяжелое в нашей работе, не так ли, сэр?

Бестер улыбнулся и ничего не ответил. Байрон узнает это со временем. По правде говоря, бывали случаи, когда Бестер очень ценил ожидание, предвкушение, бесконечно терпеливое движение пешек к конечной цели. Однако, дело Эдгарса не принадлежало к таким случаям. Когда Бестер услышал об этом индустриальном магнате, финансирующем исследования телепатов, имеющем связи в правительстве, ему потребовалась вся его дисциплина, чтобы не просканировать каждого подходящего кандидата на месте. Корпус — мать, Корпус — отец. Но Корпус был разделен, Кларк не имел права отдавать телепатов Теням в качестве «компонентов вооружения» и так далее. Ведь для этого вполне могли сгодиться беглые телепаты, которые не понимали, что они — единая семья, те, кто был позабыт или продался Кларку. В свое время он с этим разберется. Но провести слишком много нелегальных сканирований среди приспешников Кларка значило подвергнуть опасности любого законопослушного телепата, которого пришлось бы нанять для этого дела. Ему надо было применить какие-то другие меры.

Гарибальди был удачной находкой и идеально подходил для целей Бестера, но, ох, как трудно было не давить и становилось все труднее с каждым докладом, пока не стало совершенно очевидно, что худшие опасения Бестера могут стать реальностью.

Если бы он плохо сыграл свою роль, если бы он выдал участие Гарибальди, все телепаты, нынешние и будущие, могли заплатить страшную цену. Иногда он даже завидовал Гарибальди, который пребывал в смятении и терялся в своем собственном сознании, как и любой обычный нормал. По крайней мере, Гарибальди не знал, что его ждет.


	4. Щедрость

Первое Звено имело много традиций, которых _поздние_ , то есть телепаты, чей дар обнаружился не сразу, не могли понять. _Поздние_ вступали в Корпус по различным причинам: большая часть — во время полового созревания, когда их способности начинали проявлять себя, некоторые, жившие в колониях или отдаленных местах, просто не проходили тестирование вовремя и присоединялись уже взрослыми, а те, кто отказывался, сходили с ума или пытались бежать, или выбирали слиперсы. Бестер иногда думал, что эти три варианта выбора были на самом деле одним и тем же. Для него, выходца из Первого Звена, телепата с рождения, _поздние_ были загадкой. Разговоры с ними, прикосновения к их сознанию иногда напоминали ему общение с людьми, которые разговаривают на том же самом языке, но с иным акцентом и ритмом.

Однако, Лита Александер не была _поздней_. Она была из Первого Звена, о чем и заявила ему с гордостью при их первой встрече за много лет до того, как жизнь снова свела их вместе на «Вавилоне 5». На самом деле, она не только была из Первого Звена, но также принадлежала к одной из самых старых семей, была телепатом в шестом поколении, и ее родовое древо восходило к самой Десе Александер, которая была одним из основателей Пси-Корпуса. Из этого всего следовало, что Лита была знакома с некоторыми традициями, и знала, что они означают.

Будучи, как правило, самыми опытными и дисциплинированными, члены Первого Звена должны были следить за другими телепатами, пока те были детьми или подростками. Особенно это касалось _поздних_ , которые все еще привыкали к структуре внутри звеньев и имели привычку цепляться за какие-то свои личные вещи и принадлежности. Дарить им подарки, делиться с ними вещами или опытом было негласным требованием среди Первого Звена, для того, чтобы облегчить им адаптацию в Корпусе и показать, что все они были теперь членами одной семьи. В зависимости от возраста, это могла быть игрушка, книга или перчатки. Не имело значения, какой именно подарок, главное то, что он символизировал.

Выросший в этих традициях, Бестер никогда не привязывался к личным вещам. Но  у него было несколько предметов, которыми он дорожил. Самым старым среди них был потертый медный значок МетаПола, подаренный ему его наставником, Сандовалом Беем. По его мнению, среди нынешних телепатов не осталось никого, кто бы помнил Бея, но как бы там ни было, все значки выглядели одинаково. За исключением, пожалуй, еще одного Р-12, который знал, что надо искать. Лита не была Р-12, она начинала с уровня Р-5, и никто не мог сказать, во что она превратилась сейчас. Но в любом случае она могла почувствовать пси-отпечаток Бея, покончившего с собой, и Бестера, хранившего значок все эти годы в качестве печального напоминания о том, что любая привязанность к тому, что не является Корпусом, в конечном счете может привести только к боли и потерям.  
Даже если Лита не чувствовала это, вложение в посылку, которую Бестер оставил для нее в очень тесной и аскетичной каюте, было бы понятно для нее. Она впала в заблуждение, отринула Корпус и попыталась жить сама по себе среди нормалов. Жить по их правилам и постоянно искать их одобрения. Неудивительно, что они позабыли о ней. Бестер не чувствовал радости от этого, несмотря на то, что Лита дала ему несколько поводов для этого. Он знал, что такое быть отвергнутым. Но это был важный урок для Литы, этап, через который она должна была пройти, чтобы стать сильнее. А Лита была сильной, вне всякого сомнения, и она уже изменилась, мало напоминая ту наивную молодую женщину, с которой он некогда работал при поимке серийного убийцы, убивавшего телепатов.

Тогда она была в ужасе от наказания, которое они избрали для него, и Бестер сказал ей, что она должна понять, рано или поздно. «Правда не даст тебе свободу, — сказал он. — Она ограничивает тебя. Ты должна понять, что есть вещи, которые надо делать, даже если они неприятные».

Теперь она частично понимала. Условия, заставившие ее принять его предложение, вернуться в семью, которую она не должна была покидать, были таковы, что она будет вынуждена выстраивать понимание и завершить следующий этап. Как и много лет назад, когда они оба проходили обучение, он делал то, что должен делать член Первого Звена: приветствовал другого телепата с подарками и помогал освоиться в Корпусе.

Было не легко отдать этот значок, совсем нелегко. Однажды он хотел подарить его одному из своих учеников, так же как Сандовал Бей отдал его ему. Он надеялся, что это облегчит боль от его потери. Байрону, быть может, или Келси. Но ни один из его протеже не имел такого потенциала, какой он увидел в Лите, так долго бывшей его ярым противником. Она поймет, в свое время она станет защитником единственной семьи, к которой принадлежала, защитником, которым он пытался быть всю свою жизнь.

Да, она заслуживала подобного подарка.


	5. Целомудрие

Когда он отослал прочь Лорел, нетронутую, слегка разочарованную, но все еще поклоняющуюся своему герою, Бестер внезапно осознал, как давно это было, и одиночество стало еще мучительнее. Не то чтобы он чувствовал искреннее искушение, полные рвения интерны с их неиссякающим любопытством были не в его вкусе. Но Кэролайн разбудила этот голод, потребность в прикосновении и желание слиться с другим существом, которое, как думал Бестер, исчезло давным давно. Теперь Кэролайн была скована вечным сном, и хотя он отказывался сдаваться, его внутренний реалист говорил, что она потеряна для него навсегда.

Конечно, можно было заниматься сексом без любви. Он не был влюблен в Алишу, когда они состояли в коротком браке, но она понравилась ему после, и он чувствовал себя удовлетворенным некоторое время. И все же, между Алишей и Кэролайн у него не было никого, так же как не было никого между Элизабет Монтойя, которую он любил, когда они оба были еще слишком юными, чтобы понимать, что такое настоящая любовь, и Алишей.

Иногда Эл подозревал, что чего-то ему не хватает, какого-то компонента, который позволяет людям заниматься их обычными делами и не желать ничего больше. И все же, возможно так было лучше. Влюбленность была для него не самым приятным состоянием, она делала его уязвимым, но все же худо-бедно он мог с этим справиться. Вожделение же просто было потаканием собственным слабостям.

И все же Бестер осознал, что даже после Кэролайн он ищет банального физического контакта с людьми, которых он мог бы с легкостью избегать. С теми, которых он даже не любил. Эта пощечина от командора Ивановой, к примеру. Он спровоцировал ее на это в первую очередь не ради того, чтобы разозлить, но чтобы почувствовать прикосновение ее ладони к своему лицу. Никто из тех, кто не был телепатом и не вырос в Корпусе, не понял бы, что это значит, насколько интимным был этот жест. Женская рука без перчатки, касающаяся твоей кожи. Это возбудило и унизило его одновременно. Все равно что хлебные крошки для голодающего. Он почувствовал, что его антипатия ко всему командному составу Вавилона 5 стала еще сильнее. Ну, Иванова, которая к счастью никогда не догадалась о его мотивации, теперь покинула станцию, и в любом случае, подобная слабость более уместна для таких детей, как Лорел, которая таким способом показывала свою симпатию к наставнику.

Было невыносимо думать, что другим человеком, которого он касался недавно, был Байрон.


	6. Смирение

Будучи подростком он сбежал в Париж, не для того, чтобы избавиться от Корпуса, конечно, но чтобы собственными руками поймать опасного телепата-нелегала. Это едва не стоило ему жизни, и он поплатился за это тем, что провел много дней изображая «истукана» на парадной площади Тэптауна в качестве посмешища для других учеников. Дети глазели на него, размазывали ореховое масло по лицу, читали обидные дразнилки, а он не мог дать сдачи. В то время Эл Бестер полагал, что нет ничего хуже такой участи.

Он почувствовал что-то похожее на юношеский стыд, когда был вынужден провести некоторое время в медлабе «Вавилона 5». Он едва удержался, чтобы не спросить, почему бы им не выделить для него обычную тюремную камеру, в сущности, он был вовсе не против подобного заключения. По правде говоря, было забавно подыгрывать Шеридану и Гарибальди и их навязчивой идее поместить его в подобное место. Нормалы обладали настолько уязвимым эго, им было необходимо играть в подобные игры на самоутверждение.

Быть запертым там, где он видел Кэролайн, в ее последние отчаянные моменты прояснения сознания, когда она калечила себя и взывала о помощи в его мыслях, помощи, которую он обещал, но был не способен ей дать, было в любом случае ужасно.

А если добавить тот факт, что Франклин продолжал крутиться рядом, излучая покровительственное желание ему помочь, Бестер начал тосковать по знакомой до боли враждебности работников службы безопасности. К тому же, здесь были другие пациенты, которые пялились на него. На нем не было формы, и хотя он мог с легкостью промыть мозги большинству из них, Бестер чувствовал странную скованность оттого, что был одним из них, наблюдал, как Франклин лечит его, так же как и других. В каком-то роде он снова почувствовал себя истуканом.


	7. Доброта

Решение вернуть Гарибальди в прежнее состояние не было сиюминутным. Бестер подумывал некоторое время, что убийство было бы самым лучшим выходом для всех, включая самого Гарибальди. Другим очевидным вариантом было продолжать держать его под контролем. Все-таки талант Гарибальди по части разведки никуда не исчезал, какие бы команды и приоритеты Бестер не внушал в его сознание. Даже после того, как Эдгарс уже стал не опасен, Гарибальди все еще мог быть крайне полезным. Получить агента-нормала такого уровня, как Гарибальди, в собственное распоряжение было бы великим преимуществом в свете грядущих перемен.

И все же… Конечно, это было сделано под принуждением, но Гарибальди оказал огромную услугу не только Бестеру, но и всем телепатам, и это заслуживало определенной награды. Вдобавок, Бестер всегда презирал банальность смерти, предпочитая быть милосердным. Если ты забираешь жизнь, то ты забираешь жизнь, и смягчать это какими-то возвышенными фразами было все равно что предать себя.

Нет, жизнь, неважно, насколько тяжелым и невероятным было это решение, являлась тем выбором, который Бестер пожелал бы себе, даже при обстоятельствах настолько ужасных, какими они были для Гарибальди. Самоубийство — это состояние сознания, нашептывал ему голос Сандовала Бея, обманчивое и жалкое положение. Если Гарибальди выберет такое состояние, то такова будет его судьба, но он должен получить этот выбор.

Осторожно, частица за частицей, оставляя только чувство самосохранения, Бестер покинул сознание мистера Гарибальди.


End file.
